1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to volumetric measuring type devices for accurately measuring liquids in large quantities.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A common problem with known prior art measuring vessels is that they are not designed to accurately measure large quantities of liquid in a precision manner. It is quite common to have accurate measuring vessels for small prescription-type quantities and easily handled small measuring apparatus, but normally when it becomes important to measure large liquid volumes rough measurements within a few gallons is normally considered acceptable.
Another known problem with prior devices is that means for saving any overflow from the measuring vessel is not considered, or is not part of the over-all apparatus for measuring. When expensive liquids are being measured, this aspect becomes quite important. Also, in today's great concern for the ecology even with some liquids which in themselves are not too expensive nor valuable, it is important not to allow any excess or waste to be indiscriminately discarded because of the pollution factor. Therefore, it is important to have a measuring device which eliminates any overflow waste.
Another problem with known devices is that they do not provide ready means for changing the measuring capacity of the measuring apparatus in a predetermined and accurate manner.
Known prior art patents which may be pertinent to this invention are as follows:
U.s. pat. No. 110,202-- Dec. 20, 1870-- Catlin PA1 U.s. pat. No. 1,461,486-- July 10, 1923-- Kishpaugh PA1 U.s. pat. No. 2,175,747-- Oct. 10, 1939-- Dodd PA1 U.s. pat. No. 3,094,245-- June 18, 1963-- Mizuno.
None of these known prior art devices offers the new and unique features of the invention disclosed herein.